Franada ( One short) -Lemon18-
by Yusurelia
Summary: Tu lengua me rosa y poco a poco saboreas mi interior, deleitándote con mis reacciones desesperadas por despegarte. Sabes a licor, estás ebrio.


Te acercas a mí, yo sigo retrocediendo.

No deberías hacerle esto a un menor de edad, pero a esta altura, nada te detiene; ni siquiera la moral que solías tener.

Tomas mis muñecas con violencia, yo caigo torpemente al suelo.

No es problema para ti ya que te inclinaste hacia mi rostro, encuentras mis labios, puedo sentir tu respiración sobre ellos.

Cierras la distancia, tu boca entra en la mía.

Tu lengua me rosa y poco a poco saboreas mi interior, deleitándote con mis reacciones desesperadas por despegarte.

Sabes a licor, estás ebrio.

Sin escucharme comienzas a explorar mi territorio, deslizándote hábilmente por debajo de mi camisa; acaricias cada centímetro bajo tus dedos.

Esto no está bien, y tú lo sabes.

Hayas mis pezones, un par de firmes botones que activan la máxima sensibilidad de mi cuerpo, me arrebataste un sonido que no sabia que podía hacer.

Me miras sonriente, piensas algo más.

Lames todo el trayecto hasta llegar a ellos, apenas atino a morderme el labio inferior para no gritar, no quisiera darte ese placer.

Me muerdes, yo desisto.

Ceso el forcejeo, pues no me queda nada mas resignarme, tu fuerte cuerpo es mayor al mío, al menos, lo suficiente como para ahogar mis movimientos.

Arrebatas mi ropa, ahora sobra la tuya.

Subes arrastrando tu aliento a whisky sobre mi pecho y te concentras en mi cuello, trato de controlarme, y entre jadeos intento hacerte entrar en razón.

Pero estás ebrio, no escuchas mis palabras.

Tus manos juguetean a las puertas de mi cadera, allí, donde se encuentra la bragueta; de un tirón maniobrado desprendes todo y un sonrojo intenso me invade en un sudor frío.

Estoy completamente desnudo debajo de ti.

Con una traicionera erección que palpita dolorosamente reclamando atención, tu la notaste, lo se por tu cruel sonrisa.

Maldito bastardo, lograste excitarme.

Bajas marcando un sinuoso rastro de besos incómodos y fuertes mordidas, no te basta con violarme, también quieres que haya marca de ello.

Llegas a mi miembro, lo sostienes con ambas manos.

Tal pareciera que fuera lo más precioso que has visto, pero sin reparar en expresiones o agravios lo comienzas a masajear fuertemente.

Trato de detenerte, pero el placer me detiene.

Un sonoro gemido se me escapa, trayéndome en cuenta que estoy ahora dentro de tu boca; tú húmeda y caliente boca.

Hambrienta y juguetona; se divierte estremeciéndome exageradamente.

Para colmar me acaricias a la redonda de tus manos, desplazándote mas allá del escaso consentimiento que te puedo dar.

Se me nubla la vista, puede que me desmaye.

Aprieto deliberadamente tus cabellos, intentando despegarte de una buena vez, para evitar lo que en este momento acaba de ocurrir.

Me he corrido penosamente sobre tu boca.

Te vez molesto, pero ese es tu semblante; me sujetas sin tacto y me estrellas contra el tocador, atino torpemente a sostenerme con las manos.

Me penetraste sin haberme preparado.

¿Qué clase de degenerado eres? Mi voz se desgarró al penoso punto de no poder continuar más que con callados jadeos y mudos gemidos.

Duele, duele mucho, arde; y demasiado.

Lubricas el estrecho canal con mi propia sangre, aquella que sale de ahí; y te diviertes al verme asi, siempre me lo han dicho, el rojo va bien sobre mi pálida piel.

Dime tú si es cierto, no has parado de embestirme.

¿Cómo librarme si me acorralaste entre tus brazos? Discurres mi espalda a placer, jalas mi cabello para que alce la vista, y mire sobre el espejo como es que me usas.

Las lágrimas caen de mis ojos, pero tú no lo notas.

Estás demasiado ocupado en desahogarte, que no creo que repares en lo que yo pienso; ¿Cuál será tu escusa mañana cuando mi hermano se entere de esto? ¿Qué estabas demasiado ebrio?

Maldito seas, tortúrame con el placer que siento ahora.

Golpe tras golpe sobre mi próstata me inundan las emociones de un nublado encanto, no creo poder resistir otro poco, mis titubeantes brazos se desplomaron al mueble, no lograron sostenerse.

Llegamos al orgasmo, yo sobre tus manos y tú dentro de mí.

Preocupado me levantas, estoy al borde de desplomarme en el piso, te recuestas pesadamente en la cama, y me colocas sobre ti.

Tu corazón es sincero, estas agotado.

El remordimiento me indica que no será bueno que me quede junto a ti esta noche, un esfuerzo sobrehumano me hace levantarme, pero tus reflejos son más hábiles que mis intenciones.

Me regresas bruscamente hacia tu pecho, me quieres a tu lado.

Entrecierro los ojos de par en par, al menos lo peor ha terminado, dudando de mis acciones me acurruco en tu pecho y asustado concilió el sueño por mero cansancio.

La mañana siguiente fue diferente, muy diferente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Oye Canadá ¿Eres virgen?- sonrió un curioso Francés que le miraba divertido desde la cocina.

-Yo…- agachó la mirada sonrojado, pero de igual modo tenia que confesárselo a alguien. –Lo era, hace unas horas. Lo era...- temió por lo que le pudiera pasar después de su confesión. –Hasta que entraste en mi cuarto anoche.-

En efecto.

Seguramente Francis _no recordaría nada._


End file.
